


Pining Fools

by desdabbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I like Punk so don't sue me for putting those two together in this, I love my mutual pining sons, Keith is with the Blade but will go back to Voltron because I MISS MY SON, Lance has several bi crisis moments, Mutual Pining, Other, Punk, Shallura is canon but won't start up until the REAL Shiro pops back up, They both have to come to terms with something that's been holding them back, This'll start before S6 but it'll work it's way into it, klance, klance is canon king, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdabbles/pseuds/desdabbles
Summary: While trying to stay alive in a war that is decades old, two boys realize that the one thing they can't fight is their emotions. Despite the necessity of their mission, they find themselves wrapped up in thoughts and feelings for the other, when all they have to do is fight and stay alive. But maybe, accepting your feelings is just as important as saving the entire universe.





	Pining Fools

“So, mind explaining how you’ve gotten your fourth bloody nose in under a week?” Gently dabbing gauze onto his nose Lance watched Hunk’s face scrunch up with concentration.

It’d been more than his fourth, more like his tenth, but who was counting? The only reason he’d come to Hunk for help again was because he’d ran out of gauze and didn’t know where to find it. 

Glancing to the side he thought about why he was yet again getting patched up, the stupid reason why he was forced to pull Hunk away from repairing broken parts, and bonding with Pidge. The dumb reason why he couldn’t sleep at night, or why he got butterflies in his stomach at the mere thought of said dumb reason. The reason was a person, and not just any person.

Keith Kogane.

Everything was Keith’s fault in Lance’s mind. Why he couldn’t train properly, why he couldn’t focus when listening to Allura or Shiro was explaining something to the team, why he couldn’t think straight. Him and his stupid mullet, and dumb smile, and pretty eyes that he felt like he could get lost in- hold on a quiznaking second. Why were there butterflies in his stomach again?

The fact that he didn’t know frustrated him, and without meaning to he furrowed his brow and pulled away a little, causing Hunk to pause whatever he was saying and look at him with concern in his eyes. “I’m sorry, did that hurt? I’m trying to be gentle, but it isn’t easy considering the amount of bruising your nose has accumulated lately.” Pressing his pointer finger against Lance’s nose gently he watched Lance’s face for anymore signs of pain. “It might even be broken at this point.” 

Letting out a soft sigh he pulled back, grabbing a towel and wiping his hands of blood until he could wash them. “I’m only gonna ask one more time, how’d you get another bloody nose?”

Chewing on his bottom lip Lance glanced back at Hunk for a moment before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes, slumping a little bit as if though he was giving up. “I was. . . distracted. I’ve been thinking about- Earth.” Another sigh escaped Hunk, but a small smile appeared on his lips, sad and full of pity, or maybe it was understanding. “I’ll try and be more careful, Hunk, I promise.” He offered his friend a smile of his own, but forcing a smile made him feel tired.

“Just keep some ice on it and the swelling should go down, and keep your head clear.” Holding out a small bag of ice, something they’d picked up from their last adventure to one of the many space malls, he stood up and stretched. “I’m not saying to forget, but I am saying to remember we’re out here until we can assure that everyone back on Earth is safe, so keep it clear on the battlefield, or wherever this happened, and keep the remembering to your room. Because we’re running out of gauze and I don’t think Allura would appreciate another mall visit so quickly.” 

A laugh escaped Lance as he pressed the ice bag against his nose, wincing at the sudden pressure and temperature change. “Thanks, Hunk, I really appreciate this.” A nod of his head was all Lance needed to know that Hunk wasn’t upset by the constant patching up, though his eyes looked a little more tired than he remembered them being. When had he gotten so tired?

Watching his friend leave he pulled the the ice bag away from his nose and let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he fell back onto the bed he’d gotten so well acquainted to over the past week. It was almost time for lunch, he knew that much by the way he stomach had started to growl, but he didn’t wanna leave the safety of the medical bay just yet. Here he was alone, here was a place only he and Hunk knew he was, and where he could have a moment with his thoughts. But what exactly was he thinking? About how stupid he was for having run into a door frame- again?

To be fair, it was only the second time he’d done it, the other times had been walls or the floor. When he managed to lose his footing and fell face first like a fool. But they hadn’t been his fault. 

Getting up from the bed he let out a groan, grabbing the ice bag and keeping it as his side as he walked out of the room, heading towards the dining room. None of this times had been his fault, they were all Keith’s fault. He was a distraction who Lance felt like he had to outdo to just ignore him, but everytime he got onto his level he was knocked down a peg whenever Keith so much as looked at him. 

He’d never felt like that before, the way Keith made him feel. And how was that? He didn’t even know, he couldn’t explain it. It frustrated him and was constantly on his mind. Keith was constantly on his mind.

Why was Keith constantly on his mind?

~

He was supposed to have shown up an hour ago. So why was he staring so intently at a stone so blue it made his chest ache? It reminded him of something and it frustrated him that he couldn’t pinpoint it, and possibly even rid of it. Time off and he was wasting it standing here.

He’d had to literally fight to be given a week off, but it’d been worth it. He’d missed the familiarity of his old team, and more so his friends. Fiddling with a couple of coins in his hands he tried to resist the urge to purchase it. He didn’t need it, he didn’t even like stones, but something about it pulled at him and was practically yelling at him to take it. 

“How much?” Glancing up at the alien that had been watching him for what felt like an hour, he watched the way their face lit up as he spoke, holding up three of their nine fingers. 

It was cheap, but he was also broke. Was this really worth it? Looking at the stone again he watched as it shone from the lights, different shades of blue appearing and causing his chest to ache all over again, and helped him hand over the three coins and snatch the stone up before he could talk himself out of it. Great, now he had only five coins if he ever needed anything. “Thank you, come again!” He scoffed, turning his back as he placed the stone in one of his pockets. He wouldn’t be back if he could help, not if he wanted to eat. When he was on missions the Blade didn’t really think to pack food, you either had enough to buy some, or hope you didn’t die.

Heading back to his ship he let out a sigh, leaning back in his seat as he thought of how much time he’d wasted in that shop when he could’ve been back at the castle, talking with Shiro about everything that had happened, eating Hunk’s food, hearing Pidge chatter about whatever was on her mind. And then there was Lance. The distraction. He didn’t really talk to Lance, not as much as teammates should, well, when they had been teammates. He’d kept himself distant and cold because Lance had a funny way of making him feel clingy and warm. And it freaked him out. 

Starting up the ship he put it back onto autopilot, the coordinates were already in, and he needed some time to think before he showed up and started acting weird because of Lance.

Of course it had to be about Lance.

For some time now he’d noticed that whenever the other boy was on his mind he’d get an ache in his chest, a flutter in his stomach, and his mind stopped working. And he hated it. Whenever he was on a mission he needed to be focused, aware, not lost in thoughts about someone he thought was annoying and overly dramatic. Groaning he closed his eyes and rubbed at them, running his hands through his hair and holding it there, wishing the thoughts away that began to invade his mind. The way Lance’s hair curled, his blue eyes sparkled, his smile was slightly crooked-

QUIZNAK.

Letting out a frustrated yell he started to throw a tantrum like a child, kicking his legs and throwing his arms around, until the dashboard starting beeping and his mind was suddenly focused on one thing. A call from the castle, probably Shiro worrying about why he was late.

Opening the call he allowed a small smile to appear on his lips as Shiro’s filled up the screen, “What’s the hold up, Keith? I was expecting you here almost an hour ago, did you get in a fight? Did Kolivan not let you leave? Are you still coming?” 

It was like when he was younger and had stayed out past curfew, Shiro had never been mad, but he always had a lot of questions, usually in the fighting category. Shaking his head he let his smile grow, “I’m fine, Shiro, I just got a little distracted.” That caused the older man to perk up a bit, his gray eyes shining with interest. 

“Distracted? You? It must’ve been really important to grab your attention for that long.” There was a teasing tone in Shiro’s voice, but before he could continue Keith heard a voice in the background that made his heart flutter. 

And it must’ve been obvious on his face because Shiro was smirking as he answered, “From what I can tell he’ll be here soon, Lance, just be patient.” And then there was an expression he thought he’d killed all those years ago. A playful, teasing, and full on brotherly look that he despised.

He knew.

“Shut up, Shiro.” He growled, even though Shiro hadn’t said a word. It was clear enough what his intention were. “I’ll be there in a couple of minutes, so like you told Lance, be patient.” And with that he ended the call and slumped down further in his seat. This was terrible, he thought he’d hid it so well, thought he’d made it clear that he didn’t like the annoying boy he barely gave the time of day to. That he didn’t like his laugh, or the way he looked at him whenever they were in the same room together.

It knocked the wind out of him an left his mind scrambling. 

Lance was always on his mind lately, more than when they were in the Garrison together, no matter how short that time had been. And it frustrated him. He had a lot of stuff to come to terms with, but this was one thing he felt like fighting for the rest of his life. Because it was new, it was weird, and it made him feel things he swore he’d never feel. Like happiness.

This was a visit to the entire team, to catch up, and to fill that void in his soul that had been drained during his time with the Blade. It wasn’t about him and Lance. There was no him and Lance, and there never would be and he knew that. 

But did his heart know that, and if it did, did it even care?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in a LONG time, so I hope you guys like the beginning of it, because it took me AWHILE to think this up, even though an idea like this has been in my mind for awhile. I promise it'll get better as time goes on, but I appreciate you even looking at it, it means a lot. I ALSO PROMISE FOR LONGER CHAPTERS BUT FOR NOW PLEASE TAKE THIS BECAUSE I'VE RUN OUT OF TIME THANK YOU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, see you next chapter ~!!


End file.
